Human exposure to electromagnetic radiation can be minimized through utilization of an EMI shield. Specially manufactured clothing or fabric comprised of conductive elements can be used to provide such shielding. Shielding can be provided to protect against electromagnetic radiation in clothing by providing the clothing fabric with a metallic coating or metallic electro-chemical deposition, or by incorporating surface-metallized or other conductive fibers into the fabric construction, or by forming the fabric from yarns or threads containing metallic fibers. While articles of fabric may be effective, at varying degrees, at shielding a wearer from EMI radiation, the articles need also be flexible and stretchy rather than too stiff or “boardy”. Such stiff or “boardy” clothing decreases a wearer's comfort level during wearing.